


Distractions

by orangebarmy



Series: Turtle Tot Stories [7]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Imagination, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles (sadly) Little Mikey is the idea of Culinary-Alchemist<br/>Summary: Mikey is supposed to be learning but is a little bored<br/>Rating: G<br/>Note: This little bunny bit me last night and wouldn't leave me alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Blue eyes looked up from the piece of paper and quickly glanced about the room. His father and brothers were in the dojo practicing but since Mikey was only six his training was limited. Currently he was meant to be focusing on the equations on the paper but neither he nor his brain was interested in them.

His constantly curious gaze settled briefly on the dojo door wondering when he was going to be big and strong like his three older brothers, before they aimlessly drifted around the lair. In his mind scenes of the Batman cartoon he and Leonardo had watched together filtered through and he immediately snatched at them.

His school work forgotten Mikey dropped out of his chair and gazed cautiously around the lair. He rolled across the floor before coming to his knees again and checking his surroundings. Holding his wrist up in front of his face, he tapped at an imaginary device pursing his lips in concentration.

“Alfred can you hear me?” Mikey quietly asked into the imaginary device.

Holding his wrist up to his ear he waited for some reply frowning as he didn’t hear anything. Lowering his arm he tapped at his wrist again, sighing dramatically. Abandoning the imaginary device Mikey once again scanned the lair, his eyes widening in excitement as he planned his route to rescue Raph’s practice dummy.

Sprinting across the floor he reached the wall next to the pool and looked at the worn and flaky stones. His eyes ran over the stone for hand and foot holds as his brothers and father had taught him to do.

Deciding there were enough he started climbing up the side of the wall, humming what he hoped was dramatic music under his breathe. Reaching the ceiling he once again inspected the pipe and girders which lined the roof. 

Reaching out Mikey grabbed hold of the pipe and used all of his strength to pull his legs up so he was basically cuddling the pipe. Despite his small age he was quite strong and more than able to hold his own weight up.

Moving slowly he began to crawl upside down along the pipe, glancing down as he started edging out over the water. He had only made a few feet in distance when he felt his muscles start to protest at the unusual locomotion he had adopted.

Blue eyes went wide and fearful as he felt his legs and arms starting to shake and slowly his grip loosened. His mouth opened to shout as finally his grip released and he started to drop down from the pipe. 

Instead of plummeting to the pool he was jerked to a halt as the fabric of his wrist bindings hooked onto a piece of protruding metal on the girder. The cry died in his throat and he looked about taking in his predicament.

He was suspended by his wrist about fifteen feet above the pool and he was going to be in so much trouble when his father found him like this. Maybe if he wiggled enough he could get the fabric holding him to break and he would fall into the pool. Then maybe he could say he was going to get a drink and had slipped consequently falling into the water.

That thought didn’t sit well with Mikey and he knew his father would see right through it. No he would escape and then when his father and brothers came to investigate he would tell them what had happened. Sighing he began to wiggle trying to get the fabric holding him up to snap and free him. 

His eyes glanced down to the pool just to make sure that it was still there and that he was over it and would fall into the waters. He was about to look back up when something in the water caught his attention.

Usually and somewhat surprisingly the water in the pool was clear and clean smelling unlike most of the water that flowed through the sewers. What had caught Mikey’s attention though was a dark spot in the big pool’s water, a shadow that wasn’t normally there.

Mikey gulped audibly and screwed his eyes shut, trying to count to ten. Opening his eyes again he started to shake with fear, the shadow was still there and it looked bigger. There was only one conclusion Mikey’s mind could reach and that was that there was a monster was living in the pool.

Now the last thing Mikey wanted to do was fall into the water and be eaten by the monster. It was at that moment that the fabric of his wrist guard decided to start fraying against the metal girder it was hooked to.

Panic shot through Mikey’s small form and he looked up at his wrist. His heart began to hammer, sweat forming on his normally cooler skin. He looked back down at the shadow and to his eyes it was bigger and closer. With no other option he did what he normally did when he was scared.

“DADDY!”

Mikey’s terrified wail echoed throughout the whole lair bringing Leo, Raph and Donnie’s training to an abrupt end. The door of the dojo flew open and Splinter emerged into the living space with his three older sons hot on his tail.

“Michelangelo?” Splinter gasped as he looked around for his son.

Instead of being sat at the table where Splinter had left him only minutes earlier to check on his older children; he found Michelangelo hanging precariously by his wrist from the ceiling.

“Hold on Mikey we will get you,” Leo instantly reassured and planned.

“Help me, it’s gonna eat me!” Mikey wailed petrified.

“Raph get in the water be ready to catch him if he falls, Donnie get the ladder from your lab,” Leo instructed coming to stand next to the pool.

Donnie sprinted to his lab as Leo had instructed while Raph sat on the side of the pool and eased himself into the water. Fresh panic pulsated through the smallest turtle as he saw his brave brother slide through the water.

“No Raphie, the monster no Raphie!” Mikey shrieked.

“Michelangelo calm yourself,” Splinter tried to sound reassuring but Mikey was beyond comforting.

“No Raphie, no no the monster, the monster will get you!” the suspended tot screamed.

Raph scowled and looked down into the water around him, it was normal and he could see nothing different about the pool. 

“Mikey it’s okay we are going to get you down,” Leo explained.

The door of the lab opened and Donnie started rushing out with his step ladder. Mikey tried not to struggle but his Raphie was in the pool with that monster, his big brother was going to get eaten and it was all Mikey’s fault. Dizziness washed over him and his eyes slid shut as his body began to jerk in the all too familiar throws of a seizure.

“Michelangelo,” Splinter sounded panicked as he watched his son twitch.

The movements of the seizure caused the fabric of the wrist guard to finally split and Mikey dropped into the water right beside Raph who had been treading water. Emerald green arms encircled the twitching form even as the water encircled him, pulling the sea green head above the choking water.

“Raph keep his head above water, let the water support him until his seizure is over,” Donnie instructed having thrown the ladder to the side and kneeling down by the pool.

Raph did as instructed lying back a little and resting Mikey’s head on his shoulder holding Mikey in place with a gentle hand under his chin. Using his legs and free arm Raph gently swam to the edge of the pool which he leant against as he paddled to keep his baby brother afloat.

The small sea green body twitched and spasmed in the water for another thirty seconds before the seizure began to ease. Raph twisted and lifted his baby brother up for Leo and Don to grab a hold of. Donnie wrapped his arms around Mikey’s form and fled to his lab.

Splinter quickly followed whilst Leo helped Raph get out the pool, the normally hot headed turtle unbothered by the water which dripped from his body. The two quickly followed Donnie and Splinter, coming into the lab to see Don throwing towels and blankets over Mikey’s body.

Splinter was vigorously rubbing at Mikey’s exposed limbs, removing the surface water which if left in place could cause his most fragile son to get a fever. Raph grabbed a towel for himself while Leo took up the task of drying Mikey on the other side of the bed to Splinter.

Donnie stepped up to the bed and began a medical assessment on his baby brother, happy when both pulse and respiration rates proved normal and he could hear no trace of water in Mikey’s lungs. 

“He’s okay,” the genius finally declared.

Soothed by the reassuring words of the medic, the group wrapped Mikey in blankets to keep his temperature stable and sat down. Now it was simply a waiting game for Mikey to wake up.

It took a few hours since it seemed Mikey had fallen into a natural sleep before blue eyes flickered open and Mikey groaned, the seizures were always taxing on his young body. It took a few moments for him to realise where he was before he began to cry, a heart broken wail which tore at their hearts.

“Michelangelo my son what is it?” Splinter asked coming close to his son and wrapping the blanket tighter around Mikey.

Instead of answering Mikey wailed louder burying his head in his father kimono. Splinter looked about at his other sons completely perplexed by this strange reaction from his youngest son.

“Hush Michelangelo you are safe now,” Splinter continued to soothe.

“Mikey can you tell me what is wrong?” Donnie asked gently.

They all knew Mikey was most likely to tell Donnie what was wrong after all for most of his small life it was Donnie that he was closest too.

“Monster got Raphie … is my fault,” Mikey managed to sob out.

The group of mutants exchanged glances before all of them settled on Raph who was obviously very much alive.

“Ain’t no monster who can eat me Mike,” Raph answered gruffly.

The sea green head shot up from Splinter’s kimono, wet blue eyes meeting Raph’s startling green orbs.

“Raphie!” Mikey declared squirming to get out of his father’s hold.

Splinter quickly handed the smaller turtle over before he hurt himself and Mikey immediately wrapped arms and legs around Raph nuzzling closely at the emerald green neck. Raph wrapped his arms around Mikey’s shell and held his little brother close.

“I thought the monster got you and it was my fault cause it was supposed to eat me,” Mikey explained in between sobs.

“What monster Mike?” Leo asked.

“The monster in the pool,” Mikey answered peeking out from under Raph’s chin.

Donnie smiled reassuringly at his baby brother, “Mikey there isn’t a monster in the pool.” 

“There is too, I saw it, it was going to eat me,” Mikey answered slightly terrified.

Raph looked up at Leo and saw the glint in the leaders’ eyes and saw it was time to tell a little white lie. Deceit was a hideous trait and one which they discouraged at all times but Raph and Leo both knew if they didn’t reassure Mikey then the six year old would not get back into the water and would be forever terrified.

“What Donnie meant to say Mikey is that ….” Leo began.

“Is that there isn’t a monster in the pool anymore,” Raph finished.

Mikey pulled away from Raph to look between the older turtles and questions “Huh?” 

“Well we couldn’t have some monster scaring our little brother now could we?” Leo smiled at Mikey. 

“What did you do to it? Was it really big and scary? Did it have big teeth and … and … and a tail?” Mikey questioned bouncing up and down on Raph’s hip.

“Big and scary? Not at all,” Leo reassured Mikey.

“But it did make a wonderful pie,” Raph elaborated.

Mikey gasped, his eyes opening wide in amazement, “You made it into a pie?”

“A real big pie,” Raph confirmed.

“But you’ll have to settle for pizza for dinner as it was so tasty we ate it all up,” Donnie contributed.

A small smile spread across Mikey’s face and he hugged Raph tightly, still reassuring himself that his brother was alive and well.

“Now Michelangelo what were you doing hanging from the pipes and not sat at your desk doing the equations I had set you?” Splinter question now that everyone was calm.

Mikey paled and looked up at his father’s stern gaze; he knew he was in big trouble now.

Behind him Leo, Raph and Donnie all exchanged glances before they chorused, “Busted.”

END


End file.
